leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MrSuperSpy/Julaya, the Descendant
Julaya, the Descendant is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities of Julaya's max. health)}} of that damage into health and mana and negates some of that damage equal to triple this amount. The conversion is doubled if the ally is below 40% health and the damage negation cannot happen more than once on the same champion every 30 seconds. This period can be reduced by cooldown reduction. |targeting = Call of the Divine is an on-being-hit effect which requires a nearby ally. |additional = * Julaya will not restore health or mana or negate damage if she was the one damaged. * A swirl can be seen whenever an ally near Julaya will have the next portion of damage negated. }} Julaya's maximum health is increased by a percentage based on her level. |description2 = Julaya summons a shielding crest which after an 0.8 seconds delay, affects all units it hits within a 375-radius area, granting special effects based on what units it hit: * Allies: Grants them a shield equal to a flat amount plus a percentage of Julaya's maximum health. Additionally, the shield can be increased if the ally deals damage. If Spell of Protection hits multiple allies, it is reduced by 20% for each additional ally (min. 20% shield value). * Enemies: Deals magic damage to them and slows them for 1.5 seconds. * Allies and enemies: Deals magic damage equal to 50% of the shield value to enemies ( magic damage), and grants the ability for the ally to gain a shield by dealing damage, but does not grant the shield itself. The shield gain amount is equal to the shield increase amount. |leveling = |leveling2 = of damage dealt by target ally |cooldown = |cost = 8% MAXIMUM HEALTH MANA |range = 1000 |targeting = Spell of Protection is a ground targeted area of effect ability that grants a shield to all allies it hits or damages and slows all enemies it hits. The shield value can be increased if the ally deals damage. |spelleffects = area of effect |damagetype = magical |spellshield = will block the ability and the slow. |additional = * Julaya cannot shield herself with Spell of Protection. * If an ally and an enemy are hit by Spell of Protection, but the enemy has a spell shield, then the shield is fully applied to the ally. }} Every time an allied champion within 450 range is damaged by an enemy champion, Julaya gains 1 stack of Sacrifice (2 stacks if ally is below 40% health). |description2 = Julaya consumes all of her Sacrifice stacks and a portion of her maximum health to restore health to target ally. The passive bonus is lost when this ability is on cooldown. |leveling = 5 Sacrifice stacks |cooldown = |cost = 35% MAXIMUM HEALTH MANA |range = 500 |targeting = Spell of Restoration is an ally, single-target heal, which passively grants consumable stacks that increase the heal amount. |spelleffects = false |additional = * Julaya cannot target herself with Spell of Restoration. * Spell of Restoration cannot be cast if Julaya is below 35% maximum health. }} Julaya creates an empowering field at a target 350-radius area 1 second after casting, which will grant special effects to the first unit that passes through it: * Ally unit: Increases movement speed and attack speed. * Enemy unit: Deals magic damage and roots them for 1 second. |leveling = |cooldown = 22 |cost = 5% MAXIMUM HEALTH MANA |range = 800 |targeting = Spell of Haste is a ground, single-target ability which can grant movement and attack speed to an ally or deal damage to and root an enemy. |spelleffects = single |spellshield = will block the ability and the root. |damagetype = magical |additional = * If an ally and an enemy walk over the field at the same time, the ally is prioritized first. }} Julaya summons a giant energy sphere which will crash into the target 850-radius area 2.5 seconds after cast, dealing magic damage and slowing enemies hit for 2 seconds, but greatly increasing the armor and magic resistance of allies hit by the sphere for 4 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 200|170|140 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = Global |targeting = Last Resort is a ground targeted area of effect ability which deals damage and slows enemies and increases the armor and magic resistance of allies. |spelleffects = area of effect |damagetype = magical |spellshield = will block the ability and the slow. }} Category:Custom champions